Arumi
Arumi (アルミ Arumi), a robot created originally to serve evil, is the last of the Cures in Hikari no Pretty Cure. After her first battle against the Cures, she broke free of control, but is always in and out of control. She loves fun and festivals, and especially adores cute things. She is interested in playing the Taiko drums for the festival. She transforms into Metallic Precious (メタリックプレシャス Metarikku Pureshasu). Her catchphrase is It's amazing! (驚くべきことだ！ Odorokubeki kotoda!) Personality When first introduced, Arumi is very quiet and only loyal to Dr. Waruru. After her first and only battle, she started to warm up to the Cures, breaking free of control, and began to feel a passion of festivals. Very soon does she realize she is in a battle within herself as she can be brought back under control of evil. After becoming Metallic Precious, Arumi becomes much more cheerful and will open up to anyone. She enjoys the Taiko drums and loves playing them. She refuses to learn, even with her high intelligence and if she is introduced to something new, because she wishes to have fun. She soon warms up to cute things and collects many plush dolls. Appearance Arumi, when good, has blonde hair that she keeps in twintails and brown eyes. She wears a yellow festival-like outfit with a red bow at the back. She also wears blue shoes that have an opening at the end. As Metallic Precious, her hair becomes longer and turns white, and her eyes turn yellow. She wears a white, purple, and black outfit with a butterfly-like brooch in front and a black bow with stars at the ends in the back. She wears white and black wristbands with fluffy ends. She wears white shoes with stars and bows. History Relationships Wada Donna - Wada Kate - Metallic Precious Heal... Fight... I am Metallic Precious! 癒す。。。戦い。。。私はメタリックプレシャス！ Iyasu... tatakai... Watashi wa Metarikku Pureshasu! Attacks Metallic Precious does not attack like other Pretty Cure. Because she plays the Lively Drums, her attacks are to the beat of the song. To learn more about the songs: List of Songs in Hikari no Pretty Cure. Songs *Mirai e, Shori e *I'm Sure Go! Let's Shugo! Etymology Arumi (アルミ) - Her name is the Japanese name for Aluminium, one of the many elements and a metal. Since robots are metallic and Arumi is a robot, she was given the name. Trivia *She is one of the various villains who turns good. *She is the third villain to gain Cure powers, but the first to not become a true Cure. *When she is controlled, Arumi hates the things she loves (that being fun and festivals), a reference to the game her original character comes from. *Arumi and Ayumi are similar: **Both are robots created by the villains, although Arumi was evil and Ayumi was not **Both later gain Cure powers **Their names are one letter different **They both have white as their theme colors *Arumi and Alpha-5000 are also similar, but only by the fact they are robots who gain Cure powers. *Arumi's name sounds very similar to Kurumi's name, although spelled with different kanji. **Coincidentally, they are both similar, as they are not actually human, are not true Cures, are the last member of their teams, and don't join their teams or give away their identities (when transformed) at first. *For some reason, she is the only villain in this season who isn't called by her full name (Aluminium), by any character. *She is the first character, since Ako, who does not wear her theme color in civilian. *Arumi shares her seiyuu, Hanazawa Kana, with Chiaki Magaru and Kaori Nobara. Gallery Category:Hikari no Pretty Cure Category:Hikari no Pretty Cure characters Category:User: Cure Believe Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:White Cures Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Cure Believe's Cures Category:Non-Cures Category:Reformed Villains